Time goes by
by Artchy bunker
Summary: 5 year after graduation and Kim was out of the "save the world"- businesses. She is in Europe studying and Ron is still stuck in Smarty Mart's Pets division. But the duo join each other once more to stop an evil plan of world domination. I love R&R- Reads & Reviews. So please review this story.
1. Ron Stoppable

Kim possible fanfiction

After graduation, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable spend a trouble-free holiday, traveling around Europe and enjoying the sites. But my story starts after That holiday. Long after THAT holiday. 5 years after THAT holiday.

With Kim in college, somewhere in Europe and Ron stuck at Smarty Mart, their relationship had grown a little,..uhm...,stressed.

"What do you mean you can't come this weekend?!" Ron shouted in to the phone.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but super busy with this project and ..." Kim started.

"Don't bother explaining, I'm sure collage is 'very important' " He said as he collapsed onto the sofa in his apartment. Yep, Ron moved out of his parents house 2 years ago.

"Don't be like that, its not MY FAULT you were rejected." Kim replied without thinking.

"Yeah, Thanks for reminding me."

"I'll tell you what, I'll free up my schedule for this weekend, then we can go to Bueno Nacho, like in high school, remember?" Kim said in her cutest voice.

"Ok. But promise me you wouldn't cancel it."

"I promise." She said.

"Ok, so, how's collage doing for you?" He asked.

"Great! It's tough, but so not the drama."

"Great,that's great, wahoo." He said faking a cheer.

"O, Ron, I...". There was a knock on her door. " I gotta go, see ya?"

"See ya, KP." Ron said and hung up.

He sighed. Rufus, a naked mole rat, climbed onto his shoulder and padded it with his small paw.

"Thanks buddy." He said to Rufus.

He turned on the tv, but after he saw couple embracing one another, he turned it off. Suddenly there was a knock on HIS door. He opened it. There were two men, in soldier's uniform, standing in front of his door.

"Ron Stoppable?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know..." The other soldier looked at a notebook "...Kim Possible?"

"Why, is she in trouble?" He asked grabbing the soldier by the shoulers. "Please don't tell me she's in trouble! Please, NO!"

The soldier shook Ron off.

"She is fine, , now please follow us." The first soldier said and both soldiers turned to walk away.

"I ain't going anywhere!" Ron said, folding his arms.

Both soldiers stopped and looked at him and then at each other.

"Just so that we are clear, we are authorized to use any, uhm, non-lethal force to... " the first soldier started.

"...persuade you to come with us. And we thought it would be polite ask you first, as we can make non-lethal force quite..." The second soldier continued.

"...PAINFUL." They finished the sentence in unison.

Ron gave a little nervous laugh and shallowed. "Well, come on Rufus, let's go."

And the continued down the stairs. After they exited the apartment building, Ron and the soldiers climbed into a Humvee. Ron in the front seat and the soldiers in the back seat. The Humvee started to move. Ron completely forgot the situation he was in when they passed Bueno Nacho.

"Hey, have you guys ever had..." But his words dried up when the looked back and saw the serious faces on the soldiers. He swallowed. One of the placed his hand on his earpiece.  
"I understand sir, we'll take the necessary precautions."

They continued driving. After awhile they drove passed another Bueno Nacho.

Mmm, this must be a popular spot for Bueno Nacho, for them to put another one so close to his one, Ron thought.

After passing the third Bueno Nacho, did Ron realize that they where driving in circles.

"Hey, we're driving..." He started.

Suddenly, the soldier sitting right behind him quickly placed his one hand over Ron's mouth, to stop him from screaming, and used the other hand to pull back Ron's head. The other soldier in the back, pulled out a syringe and stabbed the needle into Ron's heart. Ron collapsed in the seat.


	2. Kim Possible

A tear ran down her cheek. Almost every time she called Ron, it was to cancel her visit to him, which always ends up in a fight. And she understood the fact that it made him mad. It had been a month since she last saw him and she missed him. But she straightened herself up and answered the door. It was one of her collage friends.

"Hey there, Kim, how is going here? Have you been crying?" she asked Kim.

"No, no. I'm just...well..." Kim stuttered.

Her friend placed all her weight on one leg, folded her arms and raised her one eyebrow.

"Well...?" The friend asked.

"It's nothing, so what can I help with?" Kim changed the subject.

"I've got a date tonight and I've got nothing to wear. NOTHING! Think you can help a girl out?"

"I don't know..." Kim started but stopped when she saw the friend had tilted her head slightly down and to one side, made her eyes as big as possible and pushed her lower lip out.

"NO, NO! Not the puppy-dog-pout!" Kim just sighed and gave in. " Fine."

the friend jumped up and hugged Kim.

"Thanks, Kim! You wouldn't regret this!" the girl said.

"I, already, am."

It took quite awhile to find the perfect dress. Long enough to put someone in a car and drive around in circles. After they found the perfect dress, the girl left. There was another knock on the door. Kim opened it slightly.

In front of the door were two soldiers.

"Miss Possible?" One asked.

"Yes?"

"You'll have to come with us." The other one said.

"What's the sitch?" She asked.

"What?" The soldier looked puzzled.

"What's the sit-ua-tion?" She said slowly.

"The Situation is that you should come with us," , the soldier reply, " and we are authorized to use force if necessary."

"Well, that's great." She said as she opened the door completely.

She backed up a little, then twisted around and round housed kicked the soldier in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. The other soldier grabbed her, using a bear hug. She brought her knee up and slammed the soldier in the stomach. This only winded the man and he didn't let go. She swung her head back as hard as she could, hitting the man in the nose, breaking it. The man released her. She fell to the floor, rolled towards her desk, picked up a large textbook and threw it as hard as she could at the man. It hit the man in the head, knocking him out. As she stood up, 4 more men stormed into the room, but these men had rifles and all 4 men aimed their rifles at her. The first soldier, the one she kick in to the wall, walked into the room.

"Tell Command that we have PHOENIX and that precautions should be taken with PACKAGE as well. Yes, sir, PHOENIX is unharmed. Prepping PHOENIX for evac. Over." The soldier, whom Kim kicked said into a radio.

"Roger, relaying the message to Bravo team, over."

The first soldier pulled out a syringe out of his pocket and walked towards Kim Possible. Suddenly he grabbed her hair, pulled her forward and stabbed the syringe's needle into her heart. After he had emptied it's contents into her, did he hit her in the face using his elbow.

"That's for kicking me." He said with a sneer.

She did not stand back up. She was unconscious.


	3. Major

Kim Possible woke up with a screaming headache. She shook her head to try and clear the cobwebs. She tried to move, but her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were sealed in some kind of container. She looked up to find Ron in front of her also tied up.

"Ron." She whispered. He didn't move.

"Ron." She whispered again and spat on him, for this was the only thing that she could do.

"Huh, what? I'm awake." He said drowsily. " Ow, my head."

"Ron. Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Huh, yeah, I just fine. Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we're getting out of here." She wiggled her hands and feet but to no prevail.

Whoever tied these knots knew what they were doing. Suddenly a man came into the room, which wasn't a room but a cargo plane's cargo bay. She and Ron looked at the man.

"Save you strength, Miss Possible." He said. "We'll untie you, if you are willing to listen to our proposal."

"Yeah, she'll listen, she's all ears!" Ron blurted out.

"Ron, shut up!" She replied angrily.

The man showed Kim a photo of a scientist.

"Do you know this man?" The soldier asked her.

"No, who is he?" She asked.

"He is head of the cyber robotic's team in the army's research division."

"So?" Kim said

"Yeah, so?" Ron said.

"Two weeks ago he was kidnapped. And our sources tell us that the kidnapping was done by this man." The soldier continued as he pulled another photo up.

"Dr. Drakken!" Ron almost shouted. "I knew it was... Wait, if you guys know who did it, why do you need us?" He said tilting his head.

"Yeah, doesn't the army have special teams for these tipes of situations?" Kim said.

"You know the man's M.O. Better than anyone..." The soldier said.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "And..." She said.

" And two of our men were killed trying to infiltrate his HQ."

"Killed?!" Kim was surprised.

The soldier placed a small disk on the ground. The disk formed a hologram in front of them. The hologram showed Drakken's main base with dozen red dots scattered on it.

"As you can see, Dr. Drew Lipski , other aliases are and Droby, have dramatically stepped up his base defense systems and listen to this."

The soldier took out a tape recorder from his pocket and pressed play.

" Are the supplies ready?" This was Drakken.

"Yes, sir." Another voice replied.

"Good, I need them by tomorrow." Dr. Drakken gave an evil laugh.

"Sir, uhm, you still need to pay."

"What?! O, alright, do you accept checks?"

"Yes, sir."

"There, your check is in the mail."

"Thanks for doing business. Have a nice day."

"You too." Dr. Drakken said. The line went dead.

"That guy is SO not getting that check." Ron said.

"Ok, I'll help you but first, why kidnap us? And second, who are you?" Kim said.

"We knew you would have said no. And as this is a matter of GLOBAL SECURITY, no is an answer we can not accept. And second: I'm Major Harris, Marine corp, A.T.A.D." The soldier said.

Two more soldiers entered the area. The Major nodded and the other soldiers untied them. Kim and Ron stood up, rubbing their wrists. Ron jumped up and aimed his index finger at the Major.

"Where's Rufus?" He said in a hostile tone.

The Major nodded again. A soldier took a plastic ball out of his bag and threw it at Ron. Rufus was inside sleeping.

"Where are we going, Major?"

"Camp Danny. Iraq." The Major replied.

"Is that where the scientist is?" Kim asked.

"No, the enemies you face from now on are not like those stupid villains, and to face them you'll need new skills. No, we're going to CAMP DANNY to TRAIN you." The Major said.


	4. The Base

(CAMP DANNY was situated somewhere in Iraq. Exactly where? I don't know, that bit was classified. But on with the story.)

The plane came to the base. Kim Possible was seated next to her boyfriend when the plane started to slow down. As it slowed down to such a slow speed that Kim thought than they were going to crash, did the thrusters in the wing tilt downwards causing the plane to hover over the tarmac. This wasn't a plane, it was a VTOL.

"That is so cool!" Ron said looking out of the window.

The cargo doors dropped down and the ramp lower. The soldiers rushed out. Kim jumped the side of the ramp and Ron fell off the side of the ramp.

" I ok." He said, quickly standing up.

Just as they got out, two light armored vehicles drove up the ramp and parked in the plane. These were followed by a dozen armed soldiers. The VTOL started to float upwards. When it reached the desired heigh, the thrusters tilted horizontal and the VTOL was flying away. The Major told them to follow him. Several other VTOL's lifted up and flew over them. A dozen trucks raced pass they and exited the base.

"We're evacuating the base. These are the last personnel." The Major explained.

A new soldier came to the Major and told him something. He started running to a small building in the middle of the airfield, next to the runway, Kim and Ron close on his heels. They entered the building, more like a shack. In the floor was a trapdoor. The Major opened it and beckoned for Ron and Kim to climb inside. There was a ladder that went a long way down to a set of blast doors. When the Major was down, he pressed a remote and the blast doors opened.

"Go go." He said while beckoning with his arms.

Only after everyone was in, did he close the doors using the remote. He then walked straight to a series of surveillance monitors built into the cave system.

"Is everybody out?" He asked the technician sitting at the monitors.

"Are the any personal still in the compound?" The technician said into a microphone.

"Please reply on the standard frequency, over." They waited for five minutes.

"What's going on Kim?" Ron asked but Kim just looked at him with a puzzled expression.

The Major looked at the technician and said: "Initiate the airstrike."

"Airstrike?!" Kim and Ron said in unison.

The rockets plummeted down on the base where Kim and Ron were. The whole cave system shook. But it only lasted a few minutes but the rockets destroyed everything on the surface.

"What did you do?" Kim said, shocked.

"Send message to Command. It's done." The Major turned to the retired Teen hero. "If your enemies did have surveillance on you, they will now think you are dead and the deadline to the world domination plan erased." The Major explain.

Ron tapped his cheek with his index finger. "KP, the man's got a point."

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, please follow me." A soldier said as the Major returned to watch the monitors.

Kim and Ron follow the soldier. The soldier lead them to their rooms, separate rooms, where they would be staying for the next few weeks. Training started the next morning. They were both suppled with an old army uniform, even Rufus got one, and instructions. They were instructed to report to the firing range, where they spent the next few weeks learning basic firearm training. It was the first time Kim or Ron had used a firearm.

"Ok, thats how you aim, now aim at the target and squeeze the trigger. I said Squeeze IT!"

"Ron, you squeeze the trigger of the rifle like you would squeeze your girlfriend."

"Kim, aim down range!"

"Reload, people, come on!"

"Watch where you point that barrel!"

"Switch to you side arm. Faster! What are you? Old women! Faster."

"Put more weight into it."

"Go prone! My grandmother is faster than that!"

"Move, you're harder to hit when you move."

This continued for several weeks.

Kim collapsed into her bed after a hard day's training, the bed was against a wall. Ron was in the room right next to her's and his bed was against the same wall. There was a air duct in the wall connecting the rooms, allowing Ron and Kim to talk to each other.

"Need nacho, feet killing me, resting." Ron said as he collapsed into his bed.

"Who knew firearm training would be so tiring, what do you think Ron?" There was now reply, "Ron?" Snoring came through the air vent.

She yawned. "Yeah, I think we should sleep."


	5. The jump

"Wake up, come on, come on, raise and shine!" The Firearm instructor shouted the next morning, like he did every morning during training.

Kim jumped out of bed, ready for anything. Ron fell out of bed, jump up and rocked back and forth on the feet, still half, or three-quarters, asleep. After both got dressed, they proceeded towards the firing range as usual, but the Major stopped them.

"Your not going to train today." The Major said.

Ron's face light up with joy. "You hear that, Rufus?!"  
Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and shouted: " Hooray!"

"Follow me." The Major instructed.

They followed the Major in to a new room. In this room were a dozen men seated on plastic chairs looking at a board, that was filled with photos of Drakken's main lair, situated on a large mountain. In front were two chair that were not occupied. The Major beckoned Kim and Ron to sit there.

"Alright men, listen up. Last night, we intercepted a communication between the target and an unknown company. We believe the target is trying to take over the world, using some sort of "doom's day device. The target is a man called DREW THEODORE P. LIPSKY or shortly know as Dr. Drakken. His last known location is this heavily fortified base on top of this mountain." The Major explained as he pointed at the pictures on the board. Ron raised his hand.

"Excuse me, but we've been there a thousand times and the defenses did work, so I think your overreacting."

"Thank you, for that, USELESS PIECE OF INFORMATION, now shut up." The Major replied angrily.

Kim became anger at the Major for speaking to Ron like that and sneakily took his hand. She looked at him for a second and saw him smile. She smiled too. The briefing continued.

"We'll send in a two man scout team in before the main assault. I've selected the two best candidates for the job." The Major said. "People who have previous experience with the target."

"Boo yah, somebody else is gonna do our jobs, isn't that great Kim?" Ron said.

"Ron, I think he means us." She whispered.

"Oo." Ron replied.

(The briefing continued for 20 minutes, most of it, yip, you guessed it, is classified.)

But soon they were in a VTOL, flying over Drakken airspace.

"Last call! Weapons check!" The Major shouted over the radio.

Everyone checked their weapons. Even Kim and Ron. Kim was equipped with 2 glock 18's, capable of full auto and semi-auto fire, with several extended magazines and silencers. Ron was equipped with a silenced AR 15, with night vision scope and a front handgrip. Ron scored, surprisingly, a higher average in training and that's why HE's is carrying the rifle. (I don't know how he did it, but he did.)

"Equipment check!" The Major shouted. Everyone checked their equipment and the person next to them.

"Scout team, are you ready?"

"Ready." Kim said with confidence.

"I'm not." Ron said with a lot less confidence.

The Major ignored him. The pilot pressed a button on the cockpit and the hatch doors opened.

" O.k., go go go!" The Major shouted.


	6. Drakken and Shego surprize

And with that, Kim grabbed Ron by the waist and jumped out of the plane. They free fell awhile, holding each other, split up and held hands the rest of the way. Only deploying their parachutes at the last second. They landed, conveniently, next to an air vent.

"This is easy." Ron said after they opened it and climbed in.

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch." Kim said.

"I don't have chickens, I've got a naked mole rat." Ron said abruptly.

"It's a figure of speech, Ron." Kim said.

"Are you sure, Kim? Because I can't find that speech. Did we do it is high school?" Ron replied.

Kim sighed. Rufus looked at Ron and shook his head in embarrassment.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we are TRYING to SNEAK." Kim reminded him.

"O, right, sneaky." Ron said as they continued to move through the vent system.

Kim sighed again. They exited the vent system through an air vent, and entered the janitor's closet. Kim opened the door just an inch to see what was going on. But she couldn't see anything. She sneaked into Drakken's main area, followed by Ron, where most of his doomsday devices usually were. She saw nothing suspicious, at first, but then she saw a silhouette. It was Drakken. He was standing with his hands on his hips and the tentacles that sprouted out of his body, due to a freak accident with a super advance pollinating serum that splashed over him,(see graduation episode) was holding a banner in the air. Suddenly tentacles grabbed Kim and Ron, rapping themselves around the heroes and lifting them into the air.

"So we meet again, Kim Possible and, what's him name again?" Drakken said.

"RON, RON STOPPABLE! HOW CAME YOU STILL NOT KNOW MY NAME?!" Ron shouted, very angrily at Drakken.

"I can't remember everything, you know." Drakken said, crossing his arms.

One of Drakken's henchmen came forward.

"Deadline is here within 2 minutes, sir." The henchman said.

"2 MINUTES?!" Drakken yelped." What am I going to do?" Drakken started to panic.

Then he looked at Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, who were still trapped by his flower tentacles.

"O well, desperate times calles for desperate measures." And while he said that, he brought Kim and Ron to his level and in front of him.

He suddenly felt to his knees and begged: "Please help me with this, please."

"First, tell us you plan." Kim said.

"I'll tell you everything, just help me." He still begged.

"Fine!" Kim said and Drakken let her and Ron go.

Drakken gave her a box with birthday decorations.

"Now, quick, place these along the side wall." Drakken instructed.

Ron and Kim were extremely puzzled, but did what Drakken asked. They had justed finished when the firsted set of security door's whooshed open. Drakken grabbed Kim and Ron using his flowery tentacles and hid them behind a stack of crates. He had just dropped them when the last security doors opened and Shego walked into.

"Hey, Dr. D. Is everything ready?" She asked while removing the coat she had been wearing.

"Oo, the last touch." He said as he pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.

"Calling all henchmen, you are needed, NOW." He said, almost shouting.

"Great, I'll go get them." Shego said and left.

"Who?" Ron whispered.

Kim shrugged.

A little while later Shego was back and holding her hands were two small girls. The 2 girls had black hair and a very slightly greenish-blue skin. One had green eyes and the other hand brown eyes. Kim saw this and jumped onto the crate.

"Kidnapping children, now, Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked angrily as she summersaulted off of the crate and upon landing, immediately entered an attack stance.

Shego responded by entering a defense stance with her hand glowing two girls hid behind Shego's legs. But before Kim could attack, Drakken grabbed her with his tentacles and lifting her up. In response to this, Ron ran and kicked Dr. Drakken, causing him to drop Kim. Kim landed on the floor and, again, entered attack stance. She waited for Shego to attack, but no attack came. Shego remained in a defense stance. The henchmen arrived and started attacking Kim. Kim easily defended herself from the henchmen. During this, The 2 little girls ran and hid behind a crate. After all the henchmen were unconscious, did Kim refocus her attention on Shego. But Shego didn't attack. So Kim threw the punches, but her punched where all blocked by Shego. As Kim was battling Shego, Ron slipped away towards the children.

"Don't worry, we'll save you." Ron said as he crouched down in front of the 2 girls.

But the children just shuffled backwards. Then they shouted: "MOMMY!"

Upon hearing those words, Shego forgot about Kim, turned to Ron and blasted at him with her green glow. Ron ducked and zick-zacked across the floor, to dodge them.

"STAY...AWAY...FOR...MY...KIDS!" Shego shouted as she kept blasting at Ron.


	7. To the Space-centre

"YOUR KIDS?!" Kim and Ron were shocked.

The 2 girls ran to Shego and hid behind her legs. Shego placed her hands on their heads.

"Yes, Kimmicub, for your information, these angels are MY CHILDREN!" Shego said in a hostile voice.

The girls looked at Kim. Kim studied them, then looked at Shego. One of the girls' hands started glowing.

"Yep, Shego's kids alright." Ron said when he saw the little girl's hand glow.

"But if your the mother, then, who's the father?" Kim said, refusing to believe what her mind was telling her.

Shego looked embarrassed and turned to Drakken.

"NO, YOU AND DRAKKEN?" Ron asked, surprised.

Kim folded her arms, place her weight on one leg and asked:

"Mind control?"

"Alcohol." Was Shego's reply.

"Oo." Kim said, feeling embarrassed.

"We, uhm, I need to treat the kids someplace for their birthday, now, since the surprise-party is ruined." Shego said as she took the girls' hands.

"Shego, I'm so sorry." Kim said.

Shego just continued to walk.

"You, bafoons, you ruined everything!" Drakken said angrily.

"Hey, we heard you say, that you bought supplies for something. Probably to STEAL CHRISTMAS!" Ron said.

"Supplies?" Drakken said, confused. The he remembered and slapped his head with his palm.

"I was talking to PARTYWORLD, to get THESE..." He lifted a box full of party banners and other party-related items, "...SUPPLIES!"  
"Oo." Ron said.

"I think we should leave, Ron, come on."

Her radio buzzed suddenly.

"This is Major Harris, breaking radio-silence. Kim Possible are you there? Come in, Kim."

Kim pressed the hearing piece in her ear.

"I here. Listen Drakken is innocent. Those supplies were party supplies." Kim told the Major.

"Kim Possible?! Your still alive?! But that's impossible." The Major sounded surprised.

"Check the name." Ron said, "Kim POSSIBLE. HELLO?"

"Yes, right, Kim, return to base. We need to..." He was interrupted by Kim's cellphone ringing.

"Sorry, gotta take this." And disconnected from the Major, "Hello?"

"Kimmi, it's me, Dad." Dr. Tim Possible.

"Dad?" Kim asked.

"I hear your back in the crime-fighting business."

"Sort of... I don't..." She started.

"Kimmi, we need your help." Dr. Possible said.

Kim sighed, "Ok, what's the sitch?"

"That's my girl, ok, there had been a breaking at the Space-centre, and we can't figure out who did it." Dr. Possible explained.

The major's voice, in the earpiece, suddenly broke the conversation.

"Kim Possible, we're making a strategic withdrawal, find your own way off the Island, over."

"What a butthole." Ron said.

Kim returned to the conversation with her father. "Dad, I'll help, but we don't have a ride out of here, so it might take awhile."

"Ok, just call me when your close." Dr. Possible hung up.

"Ok, Ron, we're going to the Space-centre." Kim told Ron.

"Back in Middleton?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Boo yah, now we can stop at Bueno Nacho, I'm starving." Ron smiled.

"No, Ron, we're going straight to the Space-centre."

"A man can't work with an empty stomach, Kim." He replied as he hooked her with his arm and brought her face close to his.

"Fine." She said. "Now we need to find a ride out of here."

"I'll take you." Drakken offered.

"Really?" Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because, the sooner you and, what's his name again? Anyway, the sooner your gone, the sooner I can make plans to get back in Shego's good books."


	8. The kepler

After they were dropped off at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron walked towards her parents' house. Kim told Ron than she would pick him up to go to the Space-centre in 1 hour, so she could spend a little time with her family.

"Mom! Dad! Oo, I've missed you so." She said as she gave they both a hug.

Jim and Tim can racing down the stairs in pursuit of a rocket. They didn't look where they were running and ran straight into Kim.

"Oh, TWEEBS!" She shouted as they jumped off of her. They then helped her up.

"Hey, sis!" They both said in unison.

The "tweebs" or Jim and Tim Possible were in their senior year in High school. They had grown since Kim last saw them, as they now were as tall as her. They had both entered the Football team and because of it, they had a slightly muscled appearance. She hugged them both at the same time. She spent the next hour, listening to everything they had to say, and find out about her brothers' social lives.

Ron met his parents in a different fashion. He hugged his mother and shook his father's hand. He crouched down as Hana Stoppable ran into his arms.

"Hey, little sis, how are you doing, huh?" As he picked her off of the ground.

She laughed as Ron held her. She was 6 years old now.

"Great, Ron, did you get the pictures I drew for you?" She said exited.

"Yes, I did and they are on my fridge, so I and Rufus can see them, everyday." He told her.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

Ron spent the next hour playing with Hana. Kim sat next to her father in his car as they were driving to Ron's parents house. They picked Ron up and headed for the Space-centre. There were dozens of police keeping curious citizens away from the crime scene. showed his Space-centre ID to a police officer, who stopped them at he gate, and he waved them through. They stopped the car and entered the Space-centre on foot. Soon they were standing in an office that looked like a tornado had been there. Papers were thrown everywhere, drawers were hanging open, the desk was upside down.

"Dad, do you know what was stolen?" Kim asked, surveying the mess.

"No, but we're looking." Dr. Possible replied.

Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket and brought him up to his face.

"Ok, buddy, see if you can find anything." Ron told Rufus as he place Rufus on the ground.

Rufus ran immediately towards the piles of thrown papers.

"What was the last thing you worked on, Dad?" Kim asked as, she too, looked around.

"That would be the Kepler rocket mark 3." He said, scratching his head.

"Hmm." Kim said.

"What is it, Kimmi?" Her dad asked.

Before she could answer him, a scientist came running to Dr. Possible. He was stopped by the police.

"Let me go!" He said, struggling to get pass them, " I need to speak with Dr. Possible, NOW!" He shouted.

"It's ok, boys, he's with me." Dr. Possible said.

The police let the scientist go.

"It is HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE!" The scientist said.

"Whoa, what is?" Dr. Possible said.

"It's the Kepler!" The scientist said, "Someone is stealing the Kepler!"

When Dr. Possible heard that, he ran into the piles of papers and started searching, franticly.

"NO! NO! NO! Where is IT?!" Dr. Possible asked angrily.

"Where's what, dad?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, what's gone, Dr.P?" Ron asked.

Dr. Possible turn around: "THE KEPLER BLUEPRINTS!"


	9. The Chase (part 1)

Kim jumped into action.

"Come on, Ron." She grabbed Ron and shouted: "Dad, car keys!"

Her dad threw her the keys.

"Where are you going?!" Dr. Possible shouted after them.

"To stop the Kepler from being taken." She shouted back.

The Kepler was being transported on a flatbed truck, along a very long bridge. In fact the bridge held the Guinness world record for longest in the world measuring length of 164,801m (540,700 ft).(Before some one shoots me: this bridge is a work of fiction.)

And it went straight into the sea. This bridge connected the Space-centre's remote launch pad with the mainland. It was a four lane bridge. This launch pad was only used for extremely dangerous blast-offs and high-risk operations. And the Kepler was going there.

It was being escorted by 2 Humvees armed with mini-guns. A VTOL suddenly flew pass the Kepler and hovered next to the bridge. It opened fire on the humvees. The humvee in front exploded into a fireball. The one at the back started opening fire on the VTOL. The VTOL maintained a hover while moving sideways. It's mini-guns turned the humvee into swiss cheese.

With the escorts gone, 5 more VTOLs closed in on the Kepler in a v-formation. The two furtherest VTOLs from the front broke off and hovered over the truck. The doors open on the VTOLs and a dozen ninjas, for each VTOL, slide down ropes onto the truck. Some of the ninjas had two tanks on their backs. These tanks were connected to a plasma cutters. Others had anti-aircraft rockets and RPGs.

One of the ninjas climbed onto the side for the cab of the truck. While holding onto the side of the cab, he broke the window and shot the driver twice in the head. After opening the door, he pulled the dead driver out of the truck and took his place as the truck driver. Suddenly an old brown car came up from behind the truck. It drifted around as the dead driver fell into the road. In the driver's seat of the brown car was Kim Possible. They were coming up next to the flatbed truck , when a VTOL came up behind them and opened fire with its mini-guns. Kim drifted left and right, trying to avoid the bullets. But it flew faster than the car was driving, so the VTOL slowly flew passed them.

"Ron, take the wheel!" Kim shouted as she pulled herself out of the car's window and climbed onto the roof.

Ron grabbed the steering-wheel. When Kim was outside, he shifted seats. Kim, who was on the roof, got ready to jump from the car to the flatbed truck. The ninjas saw this and armed their RPGs. They opened fire on the car. The bridge filled with craters as the the RPGs hit the ground behind the car. A crater exploded in front of the car. Ron had to brake a little to drift around, but as he suppled the brake, Kim rolled off of the roof and onto the bonnet. Before she fell into the road, she grabbed the radiator of the car and pulled her legs up. She then climbed onto the bonnet. She beckoned Ron to move the car closer to the flatbed.

She jumped...


	10. The Chase (part 2)

And she landed, hard, on the flatbed. A ninja started walking towards her. She jumped onto her feet and readied herself for an attack. The ninja threw the first punch. Kim dodged it, grabbed his arm, spun around and threw him back. His landed on the flatbed, but was back on his feet immediately. He ran towards her and tried to punch her several times. She blocked his punches, ducked under his last one. After she ducked under the punch, she threw herself back, went into a handstand position and kicked her legs upwards. The kick was delivered to the ninja's chin, knock his mask off and his head back. Kim brought her legs back down and stood up. She saw her attacker's face. She could not believe it. It was...it was... Major Harris!

"Major Harris!" She cried.

"It's not Major Harris here, lass, here it's Black Jack! And Black Jack always has an ace up his sleeve." He said as he flicked his wrist and, in his hand, produced a dozen of playing cards.

These were sharpened metal playing cards. He threw them at Kim, like ninja stars. Kim jumped into the air and twisted her body in the air. The cards flew under her and over her, but as she landed in a crouching position, a card flew by and nicked her neck. A tear of blood came from the very small cut. From her crouched position, she sprung forward. But Black Jack stepped to one side and tripped her. She fell onto her stomach, quickly rolled onto her back, but before she could get back up on her feet, Black Jack flicked his wrist again and produced a very white, blank card.

"Flashcard!" He said as the card suddenly gave off a brilliant white flash. The flash blinded Kim. With Kim blinded, he drew a sawn-off shotgun from his back and aimed at Kim.

"You're good, I'll give ya that, but just not good enough, lass." He saw as he applied pressure to the trigger.

Suddenly several shots sprinkled around him. Ron was still driving the car, but as he saw the Major was about to kill Kim, he drew his pistol and fired at the Major. The Major turned around and shot twice at Ron. Kim had recovered and kicked the gun into the air. They were back at hand-to-hand combat. As they fought, the ninjas with the plasma cutters were at the engines. As they started to cut the engine off from the Kepler, several other ninjas was hooking the cables, that was connected to pulleys in the VTOL, to the engine.

And up in the sky?

Two F-22 Raptor jets had just left their base on a route flight.

"This is Space-Centre security division calling on all friendly units in the area, we need assistance, repeat, need assistance, over"

"This is Dog squadron, we read you, over." The one F-22 pilot said.

"Thank goodness, Dog squadron, we under attack form several unknown aircraft."

"I see them, there, on the bridge!" The other F-22 pilot said.

The Jet pilots saw the chase as several ninjas were cutting the engines off of a rocket. A VTOL was attacking a brown car. The jets changed course to intercept the chase. One of the VLOTs broke off and was heading straight for them. It fired missiles at them...


	11. The Chase (Part 3)

(This chapter is from Ron's view of the chase and it continues the chase.)

A crater exploded in front of the car. Ron had to brake a little to drift around, but as he suppled the brake, Kim rolled off of the roof and onto the bonnet. Before she fell into the road, she grabbed the radiator of the car and pulled her legs up. She then climbed onto the bonnet. She beckoned Ron to move the car closer to the flatbed. She jumped and landed on the flatbed. Ron saw a ninja walking towards her, but couldn't watch the fight because the VTOL that flew over them earlier had turned around and lower itself to Ron's level. It was hovering, standing still, as it opened fire on the car. Ron ducked behind the dashboard, still keeping the same speed of the flatbed truck. The bullets shredded the roof of the car. But Ron kept up the speed. The car was closing in on the stationary VTOL. The car's roof, now severely weakened, crashed into the VTOL and was torn off completely from the car. Ron came back up to see where he was going. The VTOL turned around and fired it's mini-guns at Ron. Ron's drifted the car left and right to avoid them. Ron saw that Kim was down and that the ninja was aiming a sawn-off shotgun at her, so he drew this own pistol and fired several shots. The ninja returned fire, but Kim kicked the shotgun out of the ninja's hand. Suddenly the VTOL fired a missile at the car, but it hit the road right behind the car, sending the back of the car in the air. Sparks flew as the front of the car pushed into the tarmac. The car seemed to stay like that forever for Ron. But the back crashed back into the tarmac. The explosion from the missile blew the back tires out, so even though the car was back on the road, Ron had very little control over it and the back of the car was engulfed in flames.

"Oh, great, that's just great." He said as he climbed out of his seat and onto the bonnet of the car.

When he was on the bonnet, he pulled the cord to the parachute that he was wearing. As it deployed the VTOL flew by and the parachute got caught on one of its mini-guns. So Ron was yanked upwards. The first engine was cut off and pulled into the VTOL. The ninjas were cutting the second and third engine at the same time. 2 VTOLs hovered over the last 2 engines. The ninjas connected cables, just like the first one. Ron and his parachute was still hooked onto the mini-gun as they flew over the truck. The VTOL came for a second pass over the truck. With this pass Ron unclipped his parachute and fell onto the truck. The VTOL turned to face him. It opened fire on Ron, but Ron ran on the flatbed towards the cab. The VTOL ceased fire because several ninjas ran towards him. Ron stopped as the ninjas surrounded him. He drew his pistol, but one ninja kicked it out of his hand.

"Ok." He said as he rubbed his hand, "Kim!" He shouted.

Kim, who was on the other side of the Kepler, heard him. Major Harris threw a punch, but Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his knees. She then stepped on him and used him to launch herself on the Kepler. From there she jumped down, landing next to Ron. He smiled at her as she fought off the ninjas. The cutter ninjas had finished cutting the 2 remaining engines. The engines were being pulled into the VTOLs. Meanwhile several black trucks drove up next the flatbed. The ninjas suddenly stopped fighting and jumped onto the black trucks. The black trucks braked to a screeching halt. A F-22 raptor came flying by and passed UNDER THE BRIDGE! It was followed by a VTOL. The VTOL fired 2 missiles at the jet, but they hit the bridge instead causing the flatbed truck to tilt on 2 wheels. The ninja in the cab jumped out and, using a jetpack with limited range, flew off of the bridge into the sea to be picked up by the VTOLs. The flatbed continued to tilt. It fell on its side and screeched on the bridge, sending sparks flying. Kim grabbed a cable, that held the Kepler in place, and Ron's wrist. She clung tightly to the cable and Ron as the truck continued its sideways journey until it came to a holt. She dropped Ron and fell to the tarmac. She clenched her fist as she watched the VTOLs disappear into the distance.


	12. Hacking

Kim walked away from the flatbed truck, that was laying on its side on the bridge. She surveyed the bridge. The black trucks with ninjas were driving away, but a large VTOL landed in front of them and the trucks drove into it. The VTOL lifted off and flew in the direction of the other VTOLs.

"One thing you can give them, is that they're organized." Ron said as he walked to Kim, but before he got to her, he tripped over a piece of metal, "Ow!"

On instinct, Kim pulled out the device in her pocket, but it wasn't the Kimmunicator, it was her cellphone. She frowned, then she sighed.

"I wish we had Wade." She said.

Ron got up and dusted himself off. He looked down the bridge, in the direction of the mainland which was filled with craters, holes and 3 burning cars. And then he looked in the direction of the launch site. This side looked brand new.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least half of the bridge is intact." He said showing her the intact side of the bridge with his arm.

"That's just because we didn't get that far." She said, giving a small smile.

"Want to redecorate a bridge, just call Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible." He said as he grabbed her, pulled her close to him and made an arch with his one hand in the air.

She knew she had to be angry, but she giggled at Ron. Most of the times he saw a upside in everything. A Blackhawk helicopter flew towards them. It landed ahead of them, creating a wind that blew Kim hair backwards. She and Ron shielded their faces from the wind. Her father jumped out. And walked, in a crouched stance, towards they and beckoned them into the helicopter. They complied. Soon they were dropped off at Kim's parent's home. At the front door of the house, Ron placed his arm around Kim, pulled her close.

"We'll get them next time." He said to her.

She smiled slightly and kissed him on his cheek. He left her to go to his parent's house and she entered her parent's home. Her mother, Dr. Ann Possible was still at the hospital, her father offered to make launch.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll just make me a sandwich." She said.

"Ok, Kimmi, you know where everything is." He said.

As she made her sandwich, she asked her father if he had any maps laying around. He went to the attic and brought down several maps. He gave her the maps. She took them and went into the living room. There she spread the maps out. She studied each map thoughtfully. But after several hours, she gave up. And by the time her mother was home, she threw the maps into the air, grabbed a pillow, placed it over her head and screamed. Her mother, father and brothers came running into the room.

"What's wrong, hun?" Her mother asked.

"I can't figure out where those guys might have gone." She said grabbing a map, " I wish Wade was here."

"I knew a Wade, once." Dr. Possible said, "Boy was a super genius. Could program rings around our analysts. Started working for us at the age of 12. A few months after you graduated in fact."

Kim quickly sat up. "That's Wade, only one 12 year old, that I know of that has the ability to work for a space centre. Is he still working there?" Kim asked.

Dr. Possible balled his fists and hit them in the air. "No, because those spoiled folks in Washington took him for his hacking skills."

"Do you know where he is, Dad?" She asked.

"Last I hear, he was working in a top secret initiative within the NSA. Other than that, I don't know." Dr. Possible said.

Kim sighed. "Thank, anyway, Dad."

"Sorry I couldn't help you more." He said and turned around.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, come look what Tim did!" Jim shouted.

Kim's mom and dad went upstairs. Kim followed.

Jim was standing next to Tim, who was seated in front of his computer, typing franticly on the keyboard.

"What is it Jim?" Mom asked.

"Tim hacked into the NSA database!" Jim said as he gave Tim a High Five.

"That's nice, dear, come on, it's time for Dinner." Kim's mother told them.

"Wait! Tim, came you find someone that works at NSA?" Kim asked pushing Tim back into the computer as he pushed back from the computer.

"Sure, Kim. Why?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, why? And what's in it for us?" Jim asked.

Kim placed both her hands on the chair and said: "Well, remember that time you guys showed those tapes of me bathing, when I went out with Josh Mankey?" She said.

"Yeah, how can we forget, you were just a floating head!" Tim said, snickering.

Kim pulled out a memory-stick from her pocket and waved it in the air.

"You wouldn't want the same to happen to you on your dates, would you?" Holding the memory-stick between her thumb and index finger, looking at them with a smug look on her face.

"You WOULDN'T!" They said in unison.

"Try me!" Grabbing the memory-stick in her fist.

"Fine!" Tim threw his arms up into the air, turned back to the computer and started typing furiously again.


End file.
